


Trial Run

by maddieisaboredable



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Reader-Insert, Riding, blindfold, sub!hopper, tied wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieisaboredable/pseuds/maddieisaboredable
Summary: Part of a series of one-shots featuring dom-ish!reader and sub-ish!hopper titled 'Carbon'. In my mind Hopper is totally a switch.





	Trial Run

“Baby, do you think we could try something?” 

You stood in the doorway of the bedroom you and Hopper shared, clad in a short silk robe covering up a side of you that you hadn’t shown anyone before. But you trusted Jim with all of your heart and even if he wasn’t comfortable with what you were about to suggest, you wouldn’t feel ashamed. Hopper glanced up from the paper he was reading to look at you. 

“Depends. What is it we would be trying, sweetheart?” 

“Uh- um. It might be better- or easier- if I just show you. Do you trust me?”

Hopper sits up and sets the paper down on the bedside table. 

“I’ll always trust you, darlin’.” 

You take a deep breath before slowing untying your robe as you walk over to him. He scoots over to sit on the edge of the bed to face you once you are standing directly in front of him. You carefully pull the robe over your shoulders, unveiling the black lace teddy, complete with garter straps and thigh-high hose that you were wearing underneath.

“Fuck-“

Hopper says under his breath before he reaching out to touch you, but you raise your hands in front of you to stop him. 

“Mm-mm. No touching. Could you stand up for me?” 

He swallows roughly and does as you say while keeping his eyes locked on you. 

“Can you take off your shirt for me?” 

“Okay, but sweetheart why-“

“You said you trust me, right? So just trust me, Hopper.” 

You step closer to him and hook your thumbs under the waistband of his boxers before easing them slowly off of him. His half-hard cock twitches now that Jim is more aware as to what is happening. He quickly pulls his shirt over his head and takes your head in his hands in an attempt to kiss you but you shove him down to sit back on the edge of the bed before he can pull you in. 

“I said no touching, Jim.”

“Oh come on, baby, plea-“

“No. Touching.” 

You give him a quick peck on the cheek before making your way around to the other side of the bed and opening up the drawer of the bedside table. You look over to Hopper before pulling what you needed out and see him watching you with a confused look on his face.

“No peeking! Trust me, Hop.”

Hopper lets out a huff before turning his head to look away from you and you continue to pull out the two things you needed: a red silk blindfold and a plain braided rope. 

You jump over to sit on your knees behind Hopper, bringing the blindfold and rope around his body to show him. 

“Is this okay?”

Hopper shudders as he sighs out and nods frantically. 

“Hell yes, it’s okay.”

You can’t keep the toothy grin from growing on your face. You place a soft kiss just below his ear before placing the blindfold over his eyes and tying it snug around his head.

“Is that too tight?”

He hums and shakes his head.

“I’m gonna need you to use your words, baby.”

You purred directly into his ear, giving him full-body chills that lit that fire inside of you that’s been begging to burn since you discovered that being a tad dominant was something you craved.

“Mmm- no.” 

“That’s good. I want you to tell me if anything is too much or you want to stop, okay?”

“-Okay.”

He says through a deep and stuttering exhale. You glance over his shoulder and a moan rumbles in the back of your throat at the sight of his now fully hard cock and his angry red tip dripping with precum. Hopper is so dominating in his everyday life, it’s no surprise that he’d have some undiscovered submissive tendencies. You kiss down the length of his neck and over his shoulder before guiding his arms behind his back with the lightest touch of your fingers making the hair on his arms stand up as his skin started to prickle. As you wrap the rope around his wrists, you can hear a whimper fall from Hopper’s mouth. If you weren’t completely soaked before, you certainly were now. 

“I like hearing those noises you make for me, baby. Promise you won’t keep them to yourself?”

“I- I promise. Fuck.”

You finish tying up his wrists in a simple handcuff knot. You keep it just barely taught around his wrists for they weren’t so much to keep him restrained but as a reminder that he’s not allowed to touch you and that you were in charge. You peppered slow, wet, open mouthed kisses over the skin covering his shoulders and the back of his neck and gently scraped your nails over the expanse of his chest and over his scalp before backing away and leaving him to squirm at the absence of your touch. You walked around the bed and simply stood and watched as his body reacted to being apart from you, his breathing picked up, his pink skin started to shine with sweat, and his jaw was clenched tight. His body was so responsive and the desperation and want for you almost had you losing control. But you kept what little composure you had and made your way back to him, pushing at his chest to lie back on the bed.

“Is this okay?”

He shifts as he whines and nods his head frantically. 

“Now, now, now, what did I say, baby?”

You barely pumped his cock with just your thumb and pointer finger causing his back to arch and a deep, guttural groan to be forced from him.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, Yes- this is okay. Fuck, baby, I want to touch you so fucking badly.”

You smirked at his desperate pleas before straddling his thighs and licking the palm of your hand and taking his cock into your hand fully, pumping with a twist in each stroke. 

“Ah- fuck.” 

You pick up your pace before reaching under him, massaging his balls in the palm of your other hand. His jaw went slack and his whimpers, cries, whines, fuck’s and shit’s were flowing out of his mouth without shame. You couldn’t take it anymore. You were teasing yourself almost as much as you had been teasing him and you’d decided that both of you have had enough. You undo the clasps at the crotch of your teddy and take his length and run his tip throughout your wet folds, his arms flexing as he pulls on the rope around his wrists.

“God dammit, baby. Please-“

You barely ease him inside of you, holding him in your hand and lifting your hips so you were just bobbing on and off just his tip. 

“Please, what?”

“Dammit, please fuck me. Please- ahfuck!”

You lined him up with your entrance and let yourself sink down onto him, gripping tight onto his sides. You were plenty ready for him, the foreplay was just as much for you as it was for him so you begin a rather brutal pace, leaning forward to kiss him every once in a while. You get close but notice his core start to tense up, letting you know that he was close too. So you slow to an agonizingly slow roll of your hips.

“Mmm-mm. No, sir. You don’t cum unless I say you can, understand?”

“Yes. Fucking hell.”

You pick back up to your brutally fast pace and bring a hand to your clit to rub circles over it with your fingers, getting off to Hopper’s strained cries and he tries to hold off as long as possible.

“Please-“

“Please, what?”

“I can’t- please can I cum? Please, fuck, I can’t hold out.”

“No, not until I say you can.”

With a strained cry in frustration coming from his mouth, you finally reach your climax and nearly ride it out completely.

“Now you can cum for me, baby. You’ve been so good, cum for me.”

You grip his sides tight and frantically thrust to bring, or rather shove him over the edge.

“Oh god, thank you, baby, thank you- oh FUCK!”

You clenched hard around him, his cum forcing it’s way into you and leaking out of you as you rode him through his intense orgasm. As his breathing began to slow, you slid him out of you and laid on top of him with your head on his chest and your fingers messing in his patch of chest hair as his body started to shiver post-orgasm.

“Holy- holy shit.”

Hopper said through a breathy laugh. You turn your head to rest your chin on his chest and lift the blindfold off of his eyes so he can look at you. 

“Are you okay? That wasn't too much?”

“Fuck yes, I’m okay and no that wasn't too much- all I’m wondering is where the hell that came from and when the hell can we try more?”

You laugh at him and nuzzle your face in his neck.

“Whenever you're up for more, chief. If you really think you can take it.”

“Fuck- well I’m sure as hell willing to find out.”


End file.
